happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nadavxp/top ten most unexpected deaths
as you may noticed i was away for a week since i went scuba diving so for my missed days i decided to put my opinion for my most unexpected deaths. a.k.a deaths that you most likely didn't saw that comming or you knew the charactar was going to die but not the way you thought. ok let's start #10 Cub- who's to flame? ah, one of the most violent episodes in the series a ladder was falling down from above while pop noticed it he moved cub so he wouldn't get hit by the ladder. guees what? he got hit by the ladder, ok i knew the ladder was gonna hit someone but i thought it was gonna fall on pop so that's why it's on the list. and how can you get killed by a ladder? #9 Russell- get whale soon finding something for #9 was hard, because i had so many deaths in my mind (read the honorable mentions) but i decided to put this one. why? because russell gets inside a whale and suddenly after flipping out the whale shoots him into the water safely until a random boat appears out of nowhere and gets impaled this is unexpected because there was no boat to begin with. #8 Giggles- ski patrol (one of my favorite episodes) you can't see this death so you cant tell what happend all i can think off is lumpy killed giggles with a lip-bob you didn't except someone getting killed by a lip-bob right? #7 Petunia- stayin' alive why is there an electric fence in the middle of nowhere? #6 Cub- hello dolly and why is there an brick wall in the middle of nowhere? #5 Flaky- Without a hitch lumpy has killed flippy a character that is nearly impossible to kill so you suppose he was gonna kill flaky to right? nope, she gets killed by an airbag why is this unexpected? because air bags are suppose to save lives. #4 Disco Bear- chew said a mouthful nutty threw away things from his kart to make it go faster so i guess throwing away a soda can won't do any harm *ka-BOOM* the soda can explodes on disco bear... yes, a soda can explodes HOW CAN A SODA CAN EXPLODE?! #3 Mime- wingin' it ok, so when the plane lost it's pilot every body got sucked out from the plane and falled to thier deaths.... except for mime. how come he's the only charcter to survive the most things? i mean he's the only charctar to survive the explosion in "who's to flame?" and the killer ducks from "mime to five" insted his skin turned into a parachute (wtf), and flew to a tree, and rolled on a bunch of pointy rocks. AND HE SURVIVES! *boom* he gets run over by an airplane... who saw that comming? #2 Lumpy- milk pong (2nd ending) lumpy was playing beer pong but with milk insted of the beer the ball gets inside a woodchopper so what does he do? he puts his arm inside and... got the ball with no harm what-so-ever wow i guess this could be his lucky d~ *BOOM* a random tree falls on him. this made me jump and also 90% of the youtube commenters who saw that. ok are you ready? 3 2 1 and... #1 Nutty- swelter skelter wow, i mean wow that's is just impossible in real life nutty trips from shifty's (or lifty's) leg and get his skull opened by his trip, and that's not a fall from a huge height i'm talking about a simple tiny trip HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! a tiny trip isn't suppose to make your brain fall out and cooked by the sun i tripped many times. they could atleast put a rock in there so it would make a little more sence but no, it was a soft ground. if this wasn't unexcepected to you... wait, that's impossible no one saw this one comming. honorable mentions: Cuddles- spin fun knowin' ya Flippy- double whammy part 2 Lifty- the wrong side of the tracks Lumpy- just desert Flaky- a bit of a pickle Disco bear- mime to five final message: 1. that's the end of this blog 2. sorry i was away for a week 3. and where the hell is the new htf episode? it's been almost 4 months! Category:Blog posts